Trying to get a little bit tipsy
by ToxicTopaz
Summary: What if the punch was spiked at the prompt? Kink warning. Underage drinking warning. NinaXFabian, MickXMara, AlfieXAmber, JeromeXPatricia


Amber and Patricia heard a knock on their door at 12 that night. Since it was prom night, their bedtime had been lifted.

"Yeah?" Patricia called from her laptop, where she was scanning a Furry FanArt on Deviantart.

"Hey, guys. Can I bunk with you tonight?" Mara asked, slithering in. The two girls looked at each other and nodded.

"Why?" Patricia asked, barely glancing up from her computer screen.

"Because Nina and Fabian are drunk on spiked punch and are having a _very _good time in there," she said, rolling her eyes. Amber chuckled and got up to retrieve the air mattress.

"Okay, did _not_ need to hear that," she said. Mara sat down on Patricia's bed next to her.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked, looking at the computer screen. Patricia turned the computer away from Mara and gave her that dirty look she was known for. Mara gave her that shocked and offended face she was known for and Patricia rolled her eyes and turned it back.

"Furries, eh? I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff," she said, shrugging her shoulder and giggling playfully.

"Yeah well I am," she said, clearly annoyed. Mara could never quite get her. Amber came back from the closet, dragging an air mattress into the center of the room and filling it with air. She made it and then giggled and fell back on her own bed. Everyone was a little tipsy that night, even Mara. She giggled as well and laid on the air mattress, waving her limbs around and shaking her head. Apparently when Patricia was drunk, she just got testier. Whatever. Let her be a party pooper. There was more knocking on their door.

"You girls decent?" a male voice asked behind the door.

"Mick!" Mara called, running to open the door.

"Hey! I was looking for you, Martian!" he said, reaching down and holding her face in his hands and smooching her. "I accidentally walked in on Nina and Fabian's little party," he said, closing his eyes and shaking his head. His attempt to be funny failed when his nose twitched and he turned to the side to sneeze loudly. "ACHOO!" Mara giggled and kissed him on the nose.

"Bless you," she cooed. "You have such a cute sneeze, Mickey-Mouse." She used her affectionate pet-name. He laughed, but it was ruined when he sneezed again. He pouted and looked at his nose cross-eyed and sniffed. She laughed and kissed his nose again.

"I was wondering if you'd want to sleep in Fabian and I's room tonight, since he's currently occupied somewhere else," he said, gesturing towards Amber and Mara's room, where a loud feminine gasp and moan could be heard. Mara gagged and nodded. She waved at the girls, who winked and gave her thumbs up in return. Sooner or later, the girls heard another knock on their door.

"Ugh, who is it this time?" Patricia groaned.

"I actually came to pick up my date," Alfie said, grinning as though they could see him. Amber ran to the door and opened it. She took Alfie's hands and started bouncing up and down. "Why don't you stay in my room with me?" he asked, stroking some loose strands of hair away from her face and winking. "I promise I'll keep you warm." She smiled and nodded. She shut the door and could be heard running with Alfie in the distance. Patricia sighed and continued to look at Furries. Just a few minutes later, she heard another loud sneeze from the doorway. But this time it definitely wasn't Mick.

"Jerome?" she asked, sitting up curiously. The door cracked open a little to reveal a slightly swaying Jerome.

"Can I stay with you tonight? Amber and Alfie are-"

"I get the picture, just come in. But stay in Amber's bed, no exploring-especially my dresser- and no peaking when I undress in the morning." He smiled and got into Amber's bed.

"Thanks, Trish," he said, turning out the light on his side of the room.

"Yeah, whatever." She said, typing fast and obnoxiously. Her heart started pounding a little faster. She didn't…_like_ Jerome, did she? She'd never really liked anyone so she didn't know. Oh shit, she liked him. She really liked him. And now was her only chance and she couldn't let the alcohol speak and-

"I've changed my mind. Sleep with me." She said, closing her laptop and putting it under her bed.

"I beg your pardon?" Jerome asked, cockily.

"I said, sleep with me. That's an order." Jerome chuckled and thanked God in his mind before slipping into bed with Patricia and holding her close. "And I've changed my mind about when I undress." He grinned and kissed her on the forehead.

Everyone in Anubis House fell asleep with a smile on their face that night…wait, kinky grins count too, right?

THE END.


End file.
